How blue can a Cardassian become?
by jossujb
Summary: Normally their lunch flirtation leads nowhere. Then you notice all the blue signs and finally draw right conclusions. Garak/Bashir slash.


Name: _How blue can a Cardassian become?_

Writer: jossujb also know as jjb or simply Jossu

Pairing: Garak/Bashir

Rating: I'd say this is pretty much K. Gay flirt and kiss, if that's not your thing, you know how to push previeous button.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm just playing with Paramount's toys without getting paid or anything.

Summary: Normally their lunch flirtation leads nowhere. Then you notice all the blue signs and finally draw right conclusions.

A/N: First and foremost, **English is not my native**, so I probably am making some grammar and spelling errors. Then again, I do write in a odd way even in my mother tongue, so some oddities might be due to my general way of thinking. But I tried my best to make sense, I have barely never written fic this long in English

* * *

><p><strong><em>How blue can a Cardassian become?<em>**

Scales on Garak's thick neck were particularly bluish today. Dr. Bashir was quite sure nobody else had noticed, since Garak did wear rather high, decorated collar today.

Everybody knew the color blue on forehead and lips, sometimes on cheeks, earlobes and scales too, was a typical trait in most Cardassians linked to emotions and hormonal balance. Variations between individuals were great, some seem to shine bright blue right trough their grey skin on the smallest stimulus – much like those Humans who tend to blush easily. It doesn't necessarily mean anything _serious. _

Nevertheless common reason for bluish tint is believed to be a sexual arousal, and it is quite true that most females and some of the males have their unique foreheadshape glittering blue during the best fertile moths of the year, but not nearly everyone associate anything sexual in a involuntary bodily function. Though, this said, Cardassians in general _do_ find blue skin tone to be quite erotic, and both sexes apply make up when representing the best of themselves to desired company.

Bashir had witnessed with his own brown eyes that Garak did indeed own a little metal can of subtle blue powder he smudged lightly on his cheekbones and eyerideges when he thought nobody was looking. Though, quite possibly, he deliberately let dear Doctor to witness his little grooming, as Bashir knew for certain Garak was completely capable of hiding his habits if he chose to do so.

And today Garak was, _oh, _so well groomed. Even his hair seemed to catch station lights in ultramarine. Bashir found it hard not to wonder if it was all purposeful.

"My dear, what _are_ you looking at? Mind I say, you do look bit disoriented mouth open like that", Garak said a delicious smile on his face. If he had planned to get Bashir speechless, he had succeeded like a professional.

Bashir batted his eyes and shook his head a little.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I think I got lost into my thoughts", he apologized and wondered what he had been thinking anyway. These waters were dangerous, he could drown easily in Garak's icy eyes.

"Must have been one _interesting_ sentiment, since it cut your speech in the middle of a sentence. But do carry on my Doctor, something about this book you made me read, A Hound Of Baskervilles? Mind I add that I found the spooky aspect of it quite dull and inner logic was hardly engaging, but I'm sure you had some ridiculously Human point to make?"

Garak's freezing gaze drill trough Bashir's head. What was it he was about to say?

"Um... a bit embarrassing really, but I seem to have forgotten what I was talking about. Silly, isn't it?" he laughed nervously watching how Garak's smile widened and he brushed his palm casually trough his chin and neckline. He pulled his superbly tailored collar just a teeny bit down, showing a bit more of those symmetric scales, which seem to shine like brightest lights against peachy warm fabric. Always so well cut piece of clothing, you could hardly see the seams. Shapes and patterns basically melt together with Garak's natural curves.

"Quite _silly,_ yes", Garak agreed and took a sip of his tea. Bashir gulped. Their eye-contact never severed. Bashir felt how his heart slowly begun to beat faster.

"Tell me _Doctor..."_ Garak continued before Bashir had time to think any way out of this awkward situation. "What can _possibly_ be so intriguing it makes you incapable of finishing your argument? Or do you wish me to guess?"

Sharp click of a tongue followed by almost accidental coalition of feet under the table when Garak shifted his posture, but obviously it was far for coincidencel even if it did looked casual. If Bashir knew anything about his tailoring friend, he knew there was nothing innocent about this Cardassian reptile.

He could panic, Bashir told to himself, or play it cool like a mature adult. This was just one of Garak's many tricks, he wanted to see how his company would react, now that it was noticeable how the good Doctor was wondering if Garak indeed was aroused today. Probably Garak had seen this as a good opportunity to poke his Human friend.

But who was Bashir to kid himself? He really wanted to _know. _Was Garak making a serious move on him or not?

Often it was impossible to tell if Garak was ever completely serious, but the flirting had been a habitual trait between them. Sometimes more pronounced than others, but always fiercely intense. Bashir had never been quite sure how to comprehend it, one day he flirted back, the next day he simply ignored it.

Somehow today felt different than those other days.

"I was just wondering..." Bashir started, not having a clue how to continue. "Garak, do you wear make up?"

He wasn't at all sure where this was going.

"Sometimes", Garak clicked his teeth like a vicious Caiman.

"For any particular reason, or just because?" Bashir asked hoping he was not too obvious. Garak never appreciated when he was being too frank, Cardassians just love dancing around the subject. If this was more than their usual undertone, he had to make sure he didn't blurt anything too straightforward, or Garak might just loose interest. For today at least.

"_Is_ there more than one reason?" Garak purred squinting his eyes. Don't get nervous, Bashir reminded himself, this is what he wanted, he did wisht o see how far they could go. With seemingly steady voice he stated:

"Well, some wear it to boost their confidence, or just because they like all that grooming in the mornings. Some wear it to get attention."

"What do you think Doctor?"

"Maybe you've just got dry lips and thus need lip balm."

Garak laughed, really laughed. Bashir might not be very skilled at Cardassian way of evading the direct truths, but the heartfelt attempt seemed to really amuse him anyway.

"Perhaps..." Garak hissed clearly pleased. _"Or maybe _I merely like the taste of my balm: blueberries. I'm sure you're familiar with them, they're from Earth. Or so I'm told"

"Haven't eaten any since I was a little kid" Bashir chuckled and added: "My mum used to bake blueberry-pie."

Garak tilted his head a bit and licked his lips. Bashir suddenly had an urge to bend over the table and cut all this nonsense by claiming a kiss, but he was way too much of a coward to do anything so bold. And that's not how one should take steps with man so mysterious as Garak. Make it slower, move carefully, think before you act. Last part had always been hard on Bashir, he had a habit of saying what ever came into his mind.

"Sounds delicious", Garak claimed with overtly allusive tone. "I'd really much _enjoy_ tasting a real blueberry pie sometime, but this luncheon has already went unforgettably long - must blame interesting company keeping me. Unfortunately I really have to sew one special night gown for a certain demanding customer before dusk, or I surely will be _doomed._"

"You don't say", Bashir rolled his eyes already disappointed of knowing they indeed needed to get back on their ways and it might as well be that their fruity flirtation will be simply forgotten before their next lunchtime together.

It always ended like that, they've come so close a kiss or an embrace before, but it always had been interrupted by lack of time, a call from Ops or sudden added company. Never the mention that Bashir had never considered folowing trough so seriously before. And seemed that he's getting cold feet after all.

But today _has_ to be different. It _can't_ end like this again! What if this was the last opportunity, Garak was being quite clear with his intentions, seductive blues included, and if Bashir kept on being oblivious he might not bother another time.

So in a panic of doing or not doing something right Bashir felt how he was blushing hard. Surely Garak was touching his neck deliberately showcasing his arousal, no matter if it was created just by make up or actual hormonal color shifs. For a Cardassian Garak was being as straightforward as possible. Still Bashir couldn't think anything that would allow them go further. Damn, their flirt had come too casual to act upon!

"There's only so much time in lunchtime, eh? I should get back to infirmary..." Bashid muttred quickly trying to think of something. They had already gotten up from the table and were gathering their plates when suddenly the ice just broke. Ever had those moments when you can swear your thinking exactly the same thing down to words? It's quite eerie. So, Bashir dropped a fork and caught Garak in a messy kiss, which lasted only a millisecond.

But it was _a good_ millisecond.

Garak was the one who pulled away first, and he did that very quickly too, but his eyes just sparked. He took a polite step back, bowed slightly and said:

"Now, if you'll excuse me..."

And then he just turned his back and left. Bashir was confuzed, not really knowing was that the supposed reaction he was going for, but somehow he had a hunch he had done the right thing anyway.

"You were lying about those blueberries, it tasted anything but!" Bashir yelled after Garak with pure joy in his voice. Garak didn't turn to reply anything, but it did felt like now it wouldn't be so easy to just reset and play like nothing ever happened. It helped that half of the Replimat was staring. To be fair, Bashir was real glad about it – it is rather tiresome to flirt and ignore on a daily basis, without getting anywhere, and that's excatly what's been going on for years.

And who knows, maybe now Bashir might find out _how blue can a Cardassian become _when flirt turns into an affair.

**FIN**


End file.
